


Um lar para nós

by Linest



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Also Priam is Mist and Boyd son in this fic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Ike just need go or he'll break, Learning to live again, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Social Anxiety, Soren just need Ike, Titania for Best Team Mom, Very small reference to Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: “Tellius é e sempre será sua terra, Ike, mas não precisa ser sua casa.” - após vencerem a batalha na Tower of Guidance, Ike decide ir embora em busca de uma casa. Ele só espera que não precise ir sozinho. (Fanfic escrita para o Desafio Hora da Música Disney)





	Um lar para nós

**Author's Note:**

> Música tema: Feels just like home de Irmão Urso 2
> 
>  
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: 
> 
> 1- Essa fic tem menções de depressão, hábitos alimentares insalubres e tendências suícidas. Se isso te incomoda, não leia!
> 
> 2- uso de "i" para expressar neutralidade de pronome (porque o português não ajuda e "x" parece estranho)
> 
> Antes de tudo agradecimentos totais para minha beta, Amanda, que além do incentivo também betou a última parte na velocidade da luz. Ela é incrivel!
> 
> Essa fic se passa diretamente após o final do jogo Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura e espero que gostem~♡

Tudo rapidamente se acalmou após a derrota de Ashera, eli e Yune agora eram novamente um único ser, Ashunera, e a paz havia sido restabelecida em Tellius. Após descerem da torre, um acordo silencioso foi feito entre os sobreviventes para se permitirem sentir o luto e se recuperarem.

Havia exceções como a coroação de Micaiah, os planos de contingência para ajudar os civis e as breves discussões sobre como melhorar o relacionamento entre laguz e beorc, mas, fora isso, foi predominantemente calmo. Foram dias principalmente dedicados a reaprender a viver mesmo com as bordas mais afiadas e desgastadas que só a guerra poderia criar, se permitindo sentir a dor e o cansaço ainda intensos demais até que, aos poucos, fosse possível permitir que o alívio e a esperança com a vitória tomassem conta daquelas feridas imperceptíveis. Era um processo lento, mas contínuo e logo não havia pausas muito longas em conversas que antes seriam naturais, nomes não ficariam presos na garganta e o riso viria com mais facilidade, soando menos forçado e doloroso.  
  
Ike observou tudo isso acontecer com um sentimento de calma que parecia quase desconexo do ambiente ao seu redor, ele sabia que deveria estar satisfeito vendo seus amigos se recuperando e voltando a viver aos poucos, que vê-los voltando a se levantar e lutarem para sobreviver deveria ser o bastante para preencher o vazio deixado como uma sequela da guerra, mas tudo o que Ike queria fazer era abafar o barulho ao seu redor até o ponto em que ele não conseguisse escutar a voz de Ranulf falando alegremente com Mordecai, os risos com as piadas sujas de Gatrie ou o cantarolar baixinho de Mia.  
  
Foi com a realização que nada poderia acabar com aquela sede desesperada por paz que Ike tomou a decisão de ir embora.

Não seria algo fácil de se fazer e ele sabia que nem todos aceitariam calorosamente sua escolha, tão dependentes quanto eram dele para manter a segurança e equilíbrio de Tellius, mas Ike não poderia continuar ali, não quando se sentia tão sufocado com as tragédias e expectativas de todos.  
  
A primeira pessoa para quem ele decidiu contar foi Titania. Ela era a que ele mais confiava para escutá-lo sem julgamento e mais do que conforto, Ike precisava lhe pedir para fazer uma escolha que sabia ser injusta, ainda assim necessária - ele estava decidido a passar o comando dos mercenários de Greil para ela, mesmo que colocar qualquer um no seu lugar soasse como uma traição ao seu pai. E por isso, pelo peso do legado deixado por um homem que foi tão importante para Titania quanto fora para ele, Ike estava preparado para a rejeição, mas Titania não havia hesitado quando Ike lhe confessou seus planos, ela foi a primeira a quem ele poderia se abrir e, como esperado, a mulher que ele aprendeu a respeitar e amar, tanto como uma mãe quanto como uma guerreira, o apoiou sem questionar.  
  
“Tellius é e sempre será sua terra, Ike, mas não precisa ser sua casa.” ela disse, olhando em seus olhos com a seriedade e compreensão que apenas anos de experiência poderiam criar. Ike nunca confessou, mas ele sempre seria grato por Titania existir em sua vida.

Em seguida ele se aproximou de Ranulf que pareceu surpreso quando Ike o convidou para treinar antes da partida de Skrimir para Hatari - uma visita politica antes do novo rei das bestas voltar para a Gallia. Os planos do rei impediram que Ike pudesse se preparar e se despedir do laguz felino mais tarde, foi um incoveniente, mas de qualquer forma, ele pensou, era melhor enfrentar Ranulf agora enquanto a certeza da sua decisão era absoluta.

Ike imaginou o choque ou mesmo algum tipo de protesto de Ranulf, mas a reação foi pior do que ele estava esperando porque o laguz apenas o olhou com resignada decepção quando Ike lhe disse que estava deixando Tellius.

  
“Você vai sozinho?” ele perguntou e Ike tentou ignorar a leve esperança na voz do amigo.  
  
“É o que eu planejo.”  
  
“Mas não é uma certeza.” não era uma pergunta.

“Não.” Ike concordou, seu coração apertando com o que ele diria em seguida. “Eu ainda estou esperando pela escolha que  _ele_  irá fazer.” respondeu com sinceridade e, embora o sorriso nunca tenha diminuído, o olhar de Ranulf endureceu. Ambos sabiam de quem Ike estava falando.  
  
“Bem, então eu só posso te desejar uma boa viagem e sorte. Você vai precisar.” Ranulf brincou, a máscara da casualidade de volta em seu rosto. Ike não comentou a mudança, era mais simples ir junto com a maré.  
  
“Eu sei, mas acho que vou sobreviver.” a risada de Ranulf pareceu mais sincera depois disso e Ike deu uma pequena tentativa de um sorriso -  ele nunca foi muito risonho ou expressivo, mas sorrir depois da guerra era quase um ato hercúleo. Eles ficaram mais algumas horas conversando sobre como Ranulf planejava ajudar Skrimir a reinar e como Micaiah parecia disposta a criar alianças de amizade entre laguz-beorc em Daein, a possibilidade de uma relação amigavel entre as duas raças parecendo quase uma realidade agora. Eles continuaram falando sobre o futuro de Tellius até que Ranulf se levantou, esticando os braços para trás, a cauda balançando em suas costas.  
  
“Acho melhor eu voltar antes que Lethe venha me caçar.”  
  
Ike ficou desajeitadamente em pé também e olhou para o laguz felino sem saber se deveria abraçar um dos seus amigos mais queridos ou manter a distância diante de tudo, mas Ranulf sempre foi bom em quebrar o gelo então Ike se controlou para não ceder ao impulso de violência defensiva quando ele sentiu sua camisa sendo puxada sem aviso e permitiu que Ranulf o beijasse. E antes que Ike pudesse processar o quê estava acontecendo, Ranulf se afastou, um sorriso divertido e um olhar feroz em seu rosto. Ike queria poder dizer que estava surpreso, mas seria mentira e ele estava cansado de mentir.

  
“Um presente de consolação.” o laguz ronronou, dando uma piscadela para o homem mais alto.  
  
“Para mim, eu espero.” Ike brincou embora sua voz tenha saído mais hesitante do que ele gostaria. Ele ainda não tenha certeza de como interagir com o laguz felino agora, mas a risada que Ranulf soltou em seguida foi alta e Ike soube então que eles ficariam bem.

  
Eles partiram para a Crimea logo depois de se despedirem da comitiva laguz na fronteira. Durante toda a viagem, Ike pensou no que dizer para Elincia, mas ele sabia que não havia nada que aliviaria o peso do olhar desolado que ela lhe daria.  _Talvez seja melhor assim_ , pensou com amargura, se lembrando dos motivos que o faziam sair.  
  
Eles passaram três dias na Crimea, principalmente descansando, e Ike evitou, na medida do possivel, a maioria dos convites de nobres e de Elincia, alegando estar ocupado repondo o inventário. Não foi até a manhã do último dia quando faltava algumas horas para a companhia de mercenários partir, que Ike pediu uma audiência privada com a rainha. Como ele previu, Elincia o olhou com choque desolado quando ele contou sobre sua decisão, lhe pedindo permissão para encerrar seu contrato com a rainha da Crimea e não ter mais seu nome associado aos mercenários de Greil.

  
“Você sempre foi livre para ir, Ike.” ela disse, a voz gentil, mas trêmula com tristeza, seu olhar piedoso fazendo a pele de Ike coçar. “Eu só gostaria que não fosse necessário.”  
  
Ele se controlou, a mão perto de ragnell se fechou em um punho com o calor da raiva gritante que queimou em sua barriga. Ike não queria se sentir assim, mas de todos a quem ele devia algum aviso, Elincia era a que provavelmente nunca poderia entender a razão dele ir embora e isso só o fazia se sentir mais sufocado em saber o quanto a machucava, mas aquela era sua escolha e Ike sabia que não deveria exigir apoio incondicional de Elincia, mesmo assim ele egoisticamente esperou o contrário. Apesar de tudo, Ike nunca poderia guardar rancor por Elincia, ela era tão importante para ele quanto seus mercenários, sua lealdade por ela sempre seria forte e ele sabia que a amava, mesmo que não fosse da forma que sua rainha desejava. Ike gostaria de ter coragem para fazer mais, dizer algo a mais antes de sair, mas no final ele apenas curvou a cabeça para sua rainha e fechou os olhos para não a assistir quebrar quietamente em sua frente.  
  
“Obrigado.” sussurrou e então virou as costas.  
  
Ele esperou até voltarem para casa, na Gallia, para dar a notícia para a companhia e assim como ele previu os protestos foram ferozes. Body realmente chegou perto de lhe dar um soco antes de ser afastado por Shinon e Oscar, Mia pareceu perdida, Mist o olhava com desespero confuso e Soren havia saído da sala assim que Ike falou sobre partir. No geral foi um desastre e os ânimos não se acalmaram até Titania gritar e tomar as rédeas da situação, mas o mal já estava feito e as coisas ficaram tensas por alguns dias. Ike entendia, havia levado tempo até que todos na companhia de mercenários de seu pai o aceitassem como seu líder, mas isso não fazia a decepção com aquela reação ser menor.  
  
Todos precisaram de algum tempo para se acalmar antes que as coisas fossem normais o suficiente para Ike preparar suas coisas para a partida. Mist foi insistente em ficar ao lado dele enquanto comprava mantimentos, seu olhar ainda um pouco nublado com a tristeza, porém mais compreensivos. Oscar, assim como Titania, lhe ofereceu apoio amigável e Body, mesmo ainda parecendo rancoroso, jogou uma bolsa de dinheiro para Ike.  
  
“É bom você não morrer no mar, seu idiota.”  
  
Era o suficiente. Ele estava perdoado.  
  
Durante os três dias antes de partir, Ike não conseguiu falar com Soren. Ele tentou se conter e dar tempo ao outro homem, mas conforme o tempo passava mais resignado Ike ficava.  
  
Foi somente na manhã do dia em que ele planejou pegar o navio rumo a outro continente que Ike encontrou Soren o esperando. Ele tentou manter a calma, mas Ike havia acabado de se despedir do seu pai com Mist ao seu lado diante do túmulo, e a sensação do calor e umidade das lágrimas da sua irmã em seu ombro ainda parecia fresca em sua pele.  
  
“Eu não pensei que te veria hoje.” era uma acusação mais do que tudo e Ike se esforçou para não se sentir culpado com a dor óbvia nos olhos de Soren, mas tão rápido quanto apareceu, a vulnerabilidade que havia sangrado pelas rachaduras da expressão sempre composta de Soren foi substituída com determinação.  
  
“Eu vou com você.” Soren disse como se estivesse desafiando Ike a negar sua companhia, mas tudo o que Ike conseguia sentir naquele momento era alívio, um nó de medo que Ike não notou que sentia se soltando em seu peito. Ele não precisava mais temer o mundo.  
  
“Eu sei.” Ike disse encarando o mago e estrategista com seriedade, querendo mostrar que, apesar da incerteza, ele nunca duvidou de Soren. E algo deve ter sido transmitido, os sentimentos que ele nunca esperou ter por ninguém até que Soren voltou para a sua vida, provavelmente apareceram em seus olhos porque os de Soren se arregalaram e ele pareceu tão aliviado quanto Ike.  
  
“Para onde?”  
  
E Ike se aproximou e pegou a mão trêmula de Soren em um aperto firme, apoiando sua testa na testa marcada do homem menor. Ele não hesitou antes de responder, seu coração leve com a certeza de que isso era real.  
  
“Para casa.”

 

_**Alguns anos depois...** _

 

Soren estava tão concentrado na carta em seu colo que ele não olhou para cima quando Ike entrou na sala até sentir os braços rodearem sua cintura, o corpo espesso do outro homem se acomodando em suas costas enquanto o mesmo se sentava atrás dele. Soren suspirou satisfeito, apoiando a cabeça no ombro largo de Ike.

O longo cabelo de Soren estava solto - era um hábito seu nos dias de hoje que Ike particularmente adorava - e a brisa salgada do mar que atravessava a janela fez com que parte dele cobrisse seu rosto, então Ike, com dedos calejados e um toque gente, colocou as madeixas negras atrás da sua orelha, passando o dedo com carinho na elevação pontuda, sorrindo com carinho para a suave careta que Soren fez com o toque. Foi necessário muitos beijos e garantias até ele convencer Soren de que suas orelhas eram lindas, e Ike tinha certeza que o outro homem nunca acreditaria completamente nele, mas agora Soren era menos consciente sobre elas e Ike aceitaria isso como uma vitória.

“Boas noticias?”

“Mist mandou uma carta anunciando que ela e Priam estão vindo para cá. Aparentemente a carta foi enviada um mês atrás e então não deve demorar muito antes que ela entre esbravejando pela nossa porta.” Ike levantou uma sobrancelha, não muito surpreso com Mist decidindo viajar um continente inteiro até eles, afinal ela os havia ameaçado na última carta de vir arrastá-los pela orelha se não os visitassem em breve.

“Body?” perguntou, pegando a carta das mãos de Soren para ler as novidades que sua irmã tinha para contar.

“Ocupado com um novo trabalho. Um a menos para lidarmos, pelo menos.”

“Hm.” Ike concordou distraidamente, terminando de ler rapidamente sobre Priam estar interessado em ingressar nos mercenários de Greil. Ike tentou puxar da memória quantos anos o garoto devia ter agora, em sua última visita ele havia acabado de completar dez primaveras. Ele não percebeu ter feito a pergunta em voz alta até Soren responder: “Priam completou quatorze primaveras neste ano.” sua voz era casual, mas Ike podia ouvir o sutil orgulho que sempre acompanhava qualquer coisa relacionada a Priam.

“Ele já é quase um homem em? Eu sempre esqueço como crianças crescem rápido.” Ike esticou o braço, colocando a carta de volta na mesa de estudo perto do assento sob a janela.

“Priam ainda é muito jovem.” Soren resmungou e Ike sorriu para a careta que ele estava fazendo. Soren nunca admitiria, mas ele tinha um fraco pelo garoto, cedendo aos seus caprichos surpreendentemente fácil, algo que chocava todos os outros menos ele. Ike sempre disse que Soren tinha um lado gentil embaixo daquela camada de frieza.

“Bem, seja como for, acho melhor prepararmos os quarto então.”

“Essa vai ser uma tarefa sua porque eu ainda tenho que terminar de responder isso.” Soren resmungou, seus olhos lendo rapidamente as outras cartas estendidas em seu colo, dessa vez dos consultores dos livros que ele estava trabalhando em traduzir.

“Claro.” Ike aceitou de bom grado, dando um beijo no ombro de Soren antes de soltar seu abraço e se levantar. “Não é como se eu estivesse ocupado agora que a academia está fechada até o próximo mês.”

Longe de Tellius e suas expectativas sufocantes, Ike e Soren puderam encontrar outros ofícios para si mesmos, Ike era bom com armas, então não foi uma surpresa suas habilidades com machados e arcos ser útil o suficiente para atrair a atenção de alguns negociantes que estavam dispostos a comprar as peles e a madeira por bons preços, já Soren trabalhou principalmente como mago-verde, fazendo pequenos serviços de cura e exorcismos ao redor da cidade. Isso os manteve por um bom tempo enquanto lutavam para se estabelecer em um continente novo e estranho, com uma língua e costumes diferentes, mas não levou muito tempo até que o cotidiano com o qual estavam tão acostumados fosse quebrado pela realidade que mostrou que, embora Ike fosse um lenhador e caçador decente, ele não era o melhor da região e era também um estrangeiro, então ambos não ficaram surpresos quando as negociações pioraram. Foi questão de tempo até os comerciantes encontrarem suas ofertas muito aquém do que realmente valiam, migrando para outros lugares e Soren, mesmo com toda sua habilidade mágica, não poderia sustentar os dois apenas com sua magia.

Foi assim que ambos se viram obrigados a saírem da sua zona de conforto pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o que para muitos seria assustador, mas eles eram sobreviventes e encontrar um caminho diante das adversidades era algo que sempre fizeram. Ike poderia não ser o melhor caçador ou lenhador da região, mas ele era o melhor guerreiro em um continente intocado pelas tragédias que longas guerras poderiam criar, morando em uma cidade costeira que nunca havia enfrentado a completa destruição, ainda assim não menos aberta à necessidade militar, sendo qualquer pessoa com um corpo saudável e experiência com armas bem-vindo, algo que Ike tinha a oferecer e que muitos gostariam de aprender. Ele nunca aceitaria o posto de comandante da guarda da cidade, porém ele treinaria os soldados e aconselharia os oficiais por um bom preço - insistência de Soren, já que se dependesse de Ike eles não cobrariam nada. Soren por sua vez era bom com livros, ele havia estudado o suficiente na Biblioteca Real da Crimea para ter avançado conhecimento linguístico e, por isso, se aventurou em trabalhos de tradução após aprender a língua de onde ele e Ike decidiram ficar. Não era nada extravagante - não era como se Soren trabalhasse para o senhor da cidade - e mesmo os acadêmicos que procuravam por ele não eram abastados, mas era um bom complemento junto com o que Soren já ganhava como mago-verde e exigia menos interação social também, algo que Ike sabia que Soren apreciava. Depois disso, eles voltaram a ter o suficiente para viver novamente, tendo encontrado seu lugar entre a comunidade local e conseguindo não chamar a atenção indesejada. Eles sobreviveram, como sempre.

“Melhor comprar alguns mantimentos extras e preparar alguma coisa para comer, apenas no caso de Mist ter trazido algo que ela cozinhou.” Ike suspirou, após se casar e deixar a vida de mercenária para trás, Mist havia se dedicado a arte da culinária, mas suas habilidades não haviam melhorado muito nesse quesito.

“Bom, eu não desejo ser lembrado por morrer de intoxicação alimentar.” Soren resmungou entediado e Ike soltou um riso rouco com a ideia. Eles ganharam duas guerras e, em uma dessas, derrotaram umi deusi, mas ao invés de morrerem como grandes guerreiros, eles morreriam pela insistência teimosa de Mist. Não parecia tão ruim, na verdade.

“Seria uma morte mundana, sem dúvida.” Ike brincou e sorriu para o olhar pouco entretido de Soren.

“Eu prefiro viver, obrigado.” Soren zombou antes de voltar para as cartas em seu colo. “E não quero irritar meu estômago agora que me acostumei a comer todos os dias.”

Até alguns anos atrás apenas a noção de poder comer um pão fresco sem sentir culpa era algo que assustava Ike, ele havia se acostumado a ficar com fome durante a guerra. Não tendo comida suficiente para todos, eles precisavam priorizar os feridos e as rações só diminuiam conforme as lutas ficavam mais longas e difícieis,  piorando quando estavam longe de qualquer cidade, sem a possibilidade de reabastecer os suprimentos, sendo assim, a fome se tornou uma constante junto com o cansaço e a dor. Na época Soren havia se certificado de fazer Ike comer e, em retribuição, Ike fazia o mesmo, embora agora ele soubesse que com Soren as coisas fossem mais complicadas do que simplesmente as dificuldades da guerra.

Eles não falavam muito sobre aquele tempo em que se conheceram, quando Ike deu seu almoço para um garoto morrendo e Soren decidiu dedicar sua vida para um garoto que o enxergou como um ser humano pela primeira vez em sua vida, mas o peso daquele dia sempre estaria lá, com eles.

Foi necessário tempo até que velhos hábitos morressem, até que Ike não sentisse vontade de vomitar após comer o pão fresco durante a manhã, até que ele não tivesse que obrigar Soren a colocar algo na boca após passar três dias inteiros sem se alimentar, até que não olhassem um para o outro com culpa envergonhada por gastarem algumas moedas em uma sobremessa doce para comer depois da ceia. E ainda havia hábitos parecidos com esses - Soren não podia comer muito mais do que dois pratos por dia e Ike não sabia como lidar com dividir comida no refeitório da Academia sem entrar em uma espiral de pensamentos sombrios que o faziam se sentir vazio, mas eles tinham tempo para aprenderem. Era o que eles mais tinham agora.

A ideia de querer viver, por outro lado, sempre seria difícil para Ike aceitar - ele ainda estava tentando fazer desaparecer do seu subconsciente aquela voz cansada com o mundo ao seu redor - mas ele sentiu um orgulho fervoroso ao ouvir as palavras que saíram da boca de Soren, aliviado que o outro homem não sentisse mais o mesmo que ele.

Sabendo que Soren não iria apreciar se ele expressasse aqueles sentimentos em voz alta, Ike apenas se inclinou - sua sombra  cobrindo as cartas e impedindo Soren de continuar a leitura - e deu um suave beijo em sua testa marcada. Quando Ike se afastou, Soren levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e Ike sorriu com carinho envergonhado para as bochechas coradas e a expressão assustada do mesmo. A timidez de demonstrarem seu carinho era outro hábito que eles precisariam aprender a deixar para trás.

Foi diante da vulnerabilidade nos olhos de Soren que Ike, de repente, teve uma ideia.

“Eu vou fazer kutiá hoje. É o favorito de Mist.” Ike declarou. “Agora que eu penso nisso, acho que você me disse nunca ter comido também.”

“S-sim.” a voz de Soren soou um pouco estrangulada enquanto ele ainda olhava para Ike com surpresa confusa, mas Soren se recuperou rápido, limpando a garganta e fazendo uma careta. “Quero dizer, não, espere Ike! Desde quando você sabe fazer kutiá?”

“Ajudei a Titania a fazer uma vez, quando era pequeno.”

“Ou seja, você não sabe.” Soren disse exasperado e suspirou com o olhar inocente do moreno. “Você, ao menos, tem a receita?”

“Eu acho que sim?” Ike disse hesitante e Soren grunhiu, ele já deveria ter se acostumado com os surtos de impulsividade de Ike até agora. Então, pela sua própria sanidade, Soren preferiu ignorar a preocupação que sempre aparecia nesses momentos e dispensou o homem mais alto com um gesto cansado.

“Vá logo, vá! Eu preciso terminar meu trabalho. Você é pior do que Mist, sinceramente.”

“Eu vou procurar a receita quando voltar.” Ike prometeu, mas não pareceu convencer Soren então ele deu de ombros e ignorou deliberadamente o mau-humor do outro homem enquanto se afastava. Ele estava decidido agora e nada poderia o parar.

“Ike.” Soren o chamou quando ele estava prestes a sair da sala e Ike se virou no batente da porta para olhar para ele. Soren ainda parecia um pouco aborrecido, mas o pequeno sorriso que ele lhe deu era divertido. “Não queime a nossa casa antes de sua irmã e sobrinho chegarem.”

O sol brilhava através das janelas atrás de Soren, fazendo um contraste atraente com a silhueta elegante do corpo magro, e era possível ver o mar por detrás dele, ondas calmas batendo na areia dourada. Tudo junto formava um quadro de uma nova vida, da vida que agora era de Ike. Era um quadro de tudo o que ele procurava quando decidiu deixar uma pátria e muitos que ele amava para trás.

“Eu não tiraria esse prazer dela.” Ike brincou, sorrindo de volta para seu amado.

Ele se sentia em paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Droga, eu sempre sofro mais escrevendo fluffy do que angst, eu quero chorar só de escrever esse final porque olha que lindo meus filhos aprendendo a viver de novo ʕಡ﹏ಡʔ eu só fico muito emocional ok? Eles passaram por tanta coisa, não dava para eu escrever algo triste com esse ship, fato! Also originalmente essa fic era pra ter terminado quando Ike diz "Para casa." mas eu senti que parecia que a fic ficava incompleta assim e ai fui e escrevi um epílogo de 1.7k ontem lol e coitada da minha beta, mas ela é incrivel e conseguiu me entregar a tempo, por isso completo louvor a ela!
> 
> Como sei que é uma série Fire Emblem é bem pouco conhecida no Brasil, eu tentei colocar o máximo possível de informações do canon na fic para dar uma noção do background geral, mas é meio dificil escrever um pós-game que fique facil de entender sem ter jogado antes porque fica confuso, mas eu tentei.
> 
> Uma curiosidade: Kutiá é um doce ucraniano e não, não existe no jogo. Meu headcanon é que a Crimea do jogo tem muitos traços da cultura eslava por ser uma referência à República da Criméia real. Como a cultura ucraniana é muito forte na região, resolvi usar um doce ucraniano.
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado
> 
>  
> 
> Comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos~♡


End file.
